1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to light emitting diodes (LED), particularly to a module for housing LED package.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a prior art for mounting LEDs, such as LED 11, on a display panel. The LED 11 is mounted on a substrate 10, which is lined with printed circuits 101, 102. The top electrode of the LED 11 is wire bonded to circuit 101 with solder and the bottom electrode of LED 11 is soldered to the circuit 102. The drawback of such a LED panel is poor heat removal, degrading light illumination efficiency. Another drawback is the complicated process of soldering the wire to the printed circuit and the maintenance thereof.